One Picture
by FlitwicksLittleSister
Summary: When Ginny Weasley goes to Hogwarts, she meets her new muggle-born friend Demelza Robins. They hear stories of James Potter and Lily Evans, and that they didn't leave another mark on this world except their son. But what if Lily did leave a mark? What if Lily left her ghost? Chapters with (G) is Ginny's POV unless stated, and the same for (D) for Demelza. (A) is authors note.
1. Prologue (D)

**A/N: **This is the prologue of this story. I will be updating this story as much as I can in the future. If you haven't read the summary already, I suggest you read it. I have a small idea regarding a prophecy and one Lily Evans. Oh, and by the way, (**Disclaimer**) If I owned the charcters of Harry Potter I would be sitting on the porch of my beach-front villa sipping a refreshing tequila watching the sun disappear under the turquoise sea. Sadly, I am not doing this, so I don't own anything about Harry Potter.

**Prologue**

"Oh yes, this is Lily Evans, my childhood bestfriend…" Her mum, Alice, said, as if thinking back to old memories. The girl on the picture was beautiful, with silky auburn hair and bright green eyes. Alice and Lily were standing next to a roller coaster with a huge ice-cream cone in each of their hands, happily licking away. Demelza and Alice had started a summer project, going through old pictures, as Demelza, was leaving to a boarding school called Hogwarts in a month. And it was for _witches_ and _wizards_. Demelza was a _witch_. When she had found out she thought she was being tricked, but then the lady that came to tell her, Professor McGonagall, transformed into a cat and back and Demelza danced in joy.

"Mum, what happened to her? Is she still in contact with you?" Demelza queried, going back to the subject of Lily Evans.

"No, my love, sadly she is not. She moved out of Cornwall when she was 11 and I never received any letters from her," Alice replied sadly.

"Thats terrible! At least you have Great Aunt Ruth to keep you company now-a-days!" Great Aunt Ruth was about 100 years old and lived in a small house that smelled like damp fur. She couldn't cook anything, and always critiqued the way the Robins' household was being run.

"This is why I will miss you, Demelza…" Alice chuckled.

"But Mum, we'll see each other at Christmas and I promise to write at least every 2 weeks." Demelza responded.

"I'M HOOOME!" Her fathers booming voice bellowed from downstairs."

"Now dear, come say hello to your father," Alice said and got up and left the room. Demelza did the same, only sparing one last glance at Lily Evans and Demelza's mum. Little did she know that this one picture was the start to a great adventure


	2. First Months (G)

**I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to JK Rowling.**

_Ginny's POV_

"Excuse me, I was wondering how you got on to the platform?" A boy with very messy black hair wearing round glasses held together with tape asked Mrs. Weasley, Ginny's mother.

"Oh, dear, its Ron's first day at Hogwarts too." Her mother replied as Ron, her brother, smiled meekly. "Well, all you have to do is walk at the wall. Best do it at a run if you're nervous. Why don't you go before Ron?"

The boy nodded and said "Thanks".

"Good luck," Ginny said, and the boy, followed by her brother, disappeared beneath the barrier. She knew that next time she saw this, she would be following them on to the train, not just waving goodbye, standing next to her mother.

When she got on to Platform 9 ¾ she say the red and black steam engine Hogwarts Express waiting for the students. After her mother helped Ron get his trunk into a compartment the final goodbyes were made. Mrs. Weasley gave Ron a bone-crushing hug that only she could give, while Ginny hugged her brother. As Ron boarded the express the Weasley matriarch put a reassuring hand on Ginny's left shoulder. The train pulled away form the platform, and Ginny watched as the figure of her brother grew smaller until it was not visible to the human eye. She didn't know that Ron and the other boy, which she would later find out to be Harry Potter, had just started a long and strong friendship.

_3 months later_

It had already been 3 months since all her brothers had left. Life at home was starting to get dull, with no one to play with, and the occasional house chores, such as de-gnoming the garden or getting rid of doxies. At least last year she had had Ron, whom she could play a game of Exploding Snap with or play Wizards Chess. Ginny brushed her flaming red hair (she had inherited this trait from the rest of her family) with a slightly worn-down black and clambered into bed in her slightly too long pajamas.

_Hermione's POV_

Hermione Granger lay staring at the ceiling in the first year Gryffindor dorm. Her clock ticked as the minutes went by. 5 minutes to midnight. Why, oh why, couldn't she make any friends? Was there something wrong with her? Did they see her as a bushy haired brainiac with huge rabbit teeth? Or was she just another brick in the wall, one of those snooty smart girls? The only person that seemed to notice her was Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy, and they weren't particularly nice to her. Okay, that was an understatement. They were pea-brained gits, but Hermione didn't care, they were not going to stop her. Midnight came, and then Hermione welcomed Halloween, and drifted up to sleep.

"EVERYBODY WAKE UP! It's Halloween!" The voice of Lavender Brown echoed throughout the dorm.

"Lav, will you be a little quieter?" Parvati Patil's muffled voice replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just really excited! I heard Cedric Diggory was going to be dressed as a gladiator, and you do know gladiators sometimes don't wear any shirts, right?" She smirked. That got Parvati up and running. Girls, Hermione thought. Then again she was one. Maybe not one like Parvati and Lavender, but still, she was a girl. And she was determined to make new friends.

_A couple hours later_

"Miss Granger, you will be working with Mr Weasley here today," Professor Flitwick squeaked. Hermione and Ron both groaned. "I want you to practice the swish and flick motion using the levitation spell, _Wingardium Leviosa_." He continued and started pairing up the others. Ron begun, but Hermione could tell that he wasn't moving his wand right. "Try moving the wand like a J and then flick, not moving it up and down." She was just trying to be helpful, but she could see that Ron didn't think of it that way, as he didn't respond, and only made a very thin J. "W-iii-ngardi-uum Leee-vios-aaa." He said.

"Ronald, you're not saying it correctly either. It's Wing-aaa-rdium Levi-ooo-sa. Make the A nice and long." Again, she was just trying to be helpful.

"Well why don't you do it instead, if you're so clever?" He replied, evidently fed up. Hermione focused on her feather, swished her wand and flicked it while saying the incantation. Surprisingly, her feather floated up.

"Ahh… look here everyone! Miss Granger has done it! Five points to Gryffindor!" Professor Flitwick praised and clapped. Ron was sulking. "Class dismissed!" the incredibly short Professor said. Everyone packed up their books and filed out of the classroom.

"Who does she think she is? 'It's Wing-aaa-rdium Levi-ooo-sa. Make the A nice and long.' she says. No wonder no one likes her!" Ron was telling his friend, Harry Potter as Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"I think she heard you…" Harry told Ron, who looked a little bit uncomfortable at that comment. But Hermione didn't care. She wanted to get away from everyone, as fast as possible. She ran into the nearest girls' bathroom, locked herself up and cried. No one liked her. She just didn't fit in. She was the weird kid. _I can't do this anymore_, she thought. Everyone walked around, talking about wizarding things, while she got pushed around by Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy. She must have been in there for hours when she heard a knock and a voice saying "Hermione, is that you?" It was Parvati.

"Yes…"

"I heard what Ron said. He was being a really big git. The feast is about to start, do you want to come?" Wow, it was already dinner time! She must have been in here for 6 hours! _Well that's how time goes if you spend your afternoon crying your eyes out_, she thought.

"No thanks, Parvati, I need some time to think." She replied.

"Okay," Parvati said and walked out, feeling slightly defeated.

_Harry's POV_

Harry Potter and his friend Ron Weasley were looking for a bushy haired girl called Hermione Granger, who didn't know there was a troll in the castle after Ron had sais some not-very-nice things to her and she had ended up crying in the bathroomHarry saw the luminous troll grunting not very far from him, so he and Ron locked the troll, using a lot of effort, into a room.

_Hermione's POV_

It must have been nearly dinnertime, or past dinnertime, when Hermione saw a huge, hairy foot and heard a very audible grunt. As she looked up, she relaized it was a troll. A mountain troll. It carried a club in its right hand, swinging it madly into anything that got into his path. It slammed down the door if the stall she was in, and she screamed. And screamed. And screamed. It looked puzzled, as if he didn't think such a loud noise could come from such a little girl, and to be honest, Hermione didn't know she could scream like that. Suddenly, the door impacted the tiled wall at a very high speed and two figures, one short and scrawny, the other tall and broad, rushed in.


	3. First Year List (A)

_**A/N**__: This chapter has no fiction in it; it is merely for your benefit and clarity. It is of the people in each house, gender etc. in the FIRST year. There are 10 girls and 10 boys in each house, making it 80 students in the First Year. _

_**IMPORTANT:**_

_I don't know if anyone actually likes this story, and I don't know if I should keep writing. I don't think I have amazing skills at writing, but if I write this they will progress further, so now I leave the decision to you, readers. If you want me to continue writing please just review it, your review can be as simple as 'I think you should write more' or something like that. However, it will be greatly appreciated if you could give me some feedback, as it will improve my writing and make this a better story for you to read!_

_Without further ado, here is the list of pupils!_

**List of Students in Each Houses**

**Girls**

_Gryffindor_

Hilda Retzlaff

Ginevra Weasley

Melissia Bryon

Nakesha Brockington

Demelza Robins

Leigha Krantz

Genevie Fuson

Miriam Paige

Milly Chasteen

Kayce Pavel

_Hufflepuff_

Rebbeca Jose

Talia Blakes

Chasity Rathbun

Fay Gales

Jonelle Ingram

Janis Troxel

Lani Weyandt

Sigrid Marcy

Magdalene Treiber

Lura Wilmot

_Ravenclaw_

Jovan Paterson

Tanika Levitsky

Krystina Gateley

Luna Lovegood

Jeanene Fouche

Rosanna Prine

Kellie Whitehead

Abbie Monteleone

Monica Rush

Elvina Magee

_Slytherin_

Loriann Roldan

Latonya Brickman

Geralyn Armstead

Linsey Dobbs

Coletta Gard

Hanna Thrush

Lavette Skyles

Clarine Abboud

Tula Piper

Kenda Tiner

**Boys**

_Gryffindor_

Reyes Maines

Alton Rapier

Colin Creevey

George Mcgowin

Glenn Kemmerer

Rod Winner

Willian Gangi

Jeffery Jacko

Jasper Mccutchen

Bertram Hau

_Hufflepuff_

Oswaldo Buckelew

Shaun Montaluo

Clayton Diez

Denny Dardar

Nolan Mcnulty

Carmelo Sandusky

Ambrose Latz

Ray Oliveira

Odell Barrie

Palmer Schlecht

_Ravenclaw_

Carl Altom

Carlton Welden

Jamison Denis

Manual Loesch

Orval Dray

Lukas Moylan

Emile Bucker

Lou Ruddy

Joel Kamp

Hong Lerner

_Slytherin_

Darwin Pigford

Harvey Lard

Marcelo Batiste

Efren Mirabito

Derek Manuel

Aron Junior

Cliff Topete

Virgil Davenport

Andy Konecny

Thomas Honda

**A/N: **Phew, you don't know how long it took me to do this…


End file.
